someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Victims
TWO TEENS FOUND DEAD IN BOSTON Two 17 year old boys, Jake Marbury, and Jonathan Lukewood, were found dead earlier last this morning in the streets of Boston. The bodies of the two boys had slash marks all over there faces and necks, showing that they did not die of natural causes. The bodies were found cut horribly all over in the face, and stomach. Autopsy showed that the two boys did not die by the cause of a slit throat, meaning whoever did this cut up the boys, and left them to bleed out. The boys... '' more on page 4.'' "I can't believe we can't find this guy!" I exclaimed to my wife, who was cooking some eggs and bacon. "I know dear, you said that last time there was a murder and you and your police friends couldn't find who it was." My wife told me. I just rolled my eyes. I knew there was a connection between the guy who did this, and the guy who killled the last few kids. All we knew at the station, was that whoever did this was targetting partying teens. There were no clues as to the identity of the killer, other than a note. The words were in jibberish, and most were blurred out, so the note was no help. All I knew, was that we needed to find whoever was doing this fast, as I didn't want the same fate to happen to my kids. There was another connection to the last few killings, that I haven't told the boys back at the station. I'm doing this job on my own, also, I know that the people back at the station will never believe me when I tell them it. Both the killings led the last two victims to die by cause of bleeding out. I have my suspect as to who may have killed the teens, but I'm going to wait a bit to see if I'm right. FOUR FOUND DEAD IN BOSTON: KILLING SPREE CONTINUES To add on to the string of murders, last night 4 teens, two girls and two boys, were found dead on the streets of Boston. It is suspected that the person who did this, also was the person who killed the last few teens. Jennifer Arola was found with cut marks deep into her forhead and abdomen. Chris Hankly was found with cut marks in his stomach and chest. Kristin Sullivan was found with her eyes gouged out, and cut marks on her wrists and back. Finally, Justin Flannigan was found with cut marks all over his head and face. Autopsy showed that just like the last few murders, these poor teens didn't die on impact, but were instead, left in the late night streets of Boston to bleed out. It is advised you keep your kids from leaving your house at night, or at least setting a time that they have to get back by. more on page 3. "Ugh... goddamn... another murder... whoever this guy is, he is going down...." I muttered to myself. My wife overheard me and told me, " Don't worry Jace, you guys will get him, I know you will, you always do!" I chuckled a bit and responded, "Thanks for the false encouragement honey..." She sarcastically replied with a your welcome. That morning I was incredibly tired, it had actually been that way for a week or two now. It was probably because of me taking extra shifts at work, thus making my body more tired. I was right. The murders were all done by the same person, always done with some form of a sharp melee weapon, and always ended with the victims being left to bleed out. I had a person in mind, and at this point I was almost sure it was him. Greg Reckler was always a strange guy at the station. He would always be fascinated by the murder cases, and would pick out the things the killer could have done better. The real ticker though, was the fact that Greg would always say how if he was to ever murder somebody, he would use a stainless steel knife and leave his victims to die after cutting them. Sounds familliar doesn't it. Nobody at the station took those statements seriously, even now nobody ever even mentioned the things he said before. This was probably because he was always great at being an officer. He'd show up to the scenes just in time and was great at calming down victims of crime. He possibly could have used his ability to soothingly calm people down to lure them into his bloody grasp. The peices of the puzzle all fit together, but I couldn't tell anybody, they'd think I was crazy and probably boot me off the force. I had to do this on my own and very secretively. I snooped around for a while, and found out where Greg lived. He lived in Lynn, perfect, a shitty guy living in a shitty town. I needed the right time to get him, and that time was not now. TWO FOUND DEAD IN BOSTON: MURDERS CONTINUE Last night, two girls, Mary Ellis and Sophia Bergouze were found dead in the streets of Boston. The murders just keep on piling up, and the mysterious killer has yet to be found. These two died in the same fashion as the last, with cut marks on their faces and stomaches. Autopsy showed that they also were left to bleed out like the last. Whoever this deranged killer is, we can only hope he either gets found, or decides to stop. more on page 5. Yet another murder. I knew it was now or never to get Greg, but I was still incredibly tired. I just decided I would wait until night. That night, at around 9:00, I snuck into my car and took off. I went and found Greg's house. Lucky for me, he was sound asleep. I sedated him just to make sure, and dragged him into my car. I closed the door, and drove off. I stopped at a forest near my town, and grabbed a kitchen knife I got from the house. I placed the knife in his hands and splattered some red paint on him. I knew he was the killer, but he didn't have a knife on him, or "blood" on him when I sedated him, so I just added them on for evidence. Yes, I know I broke the law, but it was for a good cause, I captured a killer. I cuffed the sucker and brought him over to the station. He woke up, playing dumb and saying how he wasn't the killer. But my colleagues and I weren't stupid. Soon, he was sentanced to life in jail, and myself and the rest of the police force were filled with glee, that is, until the day after Greg was prosecuted... TEEN FOUND DEAD IN BOSTON: FALSE ACCUSATIONS As many of you know, Greg Reckler was sentanced to life in jail after he was found as who we call, "The Boston Killer". He could not be the actual killer, as the murders continued last night. Alan Rickman was found with cut marks all over his body. Autopsy showed that once again, he was left to bleed out. Alas, amongst this bad news there is some light at the end of the tunnel. Alan was killed in front of Beacon Hill Wine and Spirits, a small store with surveillance cameras all around. The killer was caught on camera. He was wearing a mask that looked like something from phantom of the opera. He is believed to be a middle aged man. Police feel as though they have found out the identity of the killer. more on page 7. '' ''I was overjoyed after reading that. If I wasn't so incredibly tired, I would have jumped through the roof! Just as I finished reading the front page though, I got a phone call from the station, I was told to get to the station immediately. I did as I was told. My colleagues walked me over to a TV monitor that was displaying the surveillance footage. I watched the footage and saw the killer. Once the tape was over, they rewinded it to a point where you could see the full body of the killer. My friend Dylan asked, "Isn't that jacket the same as yours?" I looked at the jacket, it was mine. It could have been a coincidence, I mean there isn't only one of those jackets in the world, but then I saw something that made my blood turn cold. On the front of the jacket there was a hole exactly in the same spot as the one I was wearing, and the same stain that my son gave me when he was 4. I was shocked, it couldn't have been me! I never would have even thought of doing such a thing to innocent teens. I also would have remembered doing something like that, but then I saw the time. 1:00 AM. Normally I'd get to sleep around midnight after work. I was left with my mouth agape. My former colleagues cuffed me and sent me to prison. Right now I sit in my cell, afraid to go to sleep, afraid of what I will do. Incorrect3 18:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life Category:Original Story